fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nero Darius
Appearance Nero keeps a relatively simple, and unsuspecting appearance. Often regarded as handsome, he keeps his neck length, dark brown hair slicked back with only a single strained remaining in front of his face. A secret kept from most of his subordinates is a pair of thick, black reading glasses.He keeps this a secret to avoid anyone thinking he has to wear them and only does so when he is in his office. In addition to his well defined, and slim face, he sports a rather slim, yet built physic. More often than not, many have underestimated his strength when they look at him. His choice of clothing is also rather simple, donning a pure white, shitagi(下着, gusoku shita lit. "under clothing") with black fringes, that is kept open at the his mid chest, and splits apart at his thighs. Around his waist he wears a black sash tied tight to his waist. Over top of the shitagi he wears another pure white garment, a long, simple, suit jacket with black fringes that match the under clothing. More often than not he keeps it undone. His ankle length pants match the simplicity of his outfit, keeping the bland white color with a black fringe at the top and bottom. From his ankle up, the pants are extremely baggy and loose. This was a purposeful design choice by Nero to allow fluid movement when in battle, and to make it hard for his opponent to judge where his leg is. The pants tighten around his ankles where they meet his black, workout style shoes. Personality Nero makes it a point to keep a simple, and well-spoken demeanor when speaking to those around him. Often seen addressing his subordinates by their given names, even calling his butler, Bruce, by his first name rather than last like others would. Most see this as a sign of weakness, giving them the impression that he is a weak leader. This is, in fact, a part of his manipulative personality. He keeps this demeanor toward people knowing that they are more likely to trust him with their secrets, or with their problems, allowing him to use their weaknesses against them in the future. There are very few times that his demeanor changes, and fewer still who can make it change. The times that it does change are when he feels challenged. Whether it be by one of his subordinates, or someone who can challenge him on an intellectual level. When he does feel challenged he becomes very calculating, and focused. Letting an almost cold demeanor take over as he decides what to do. When he does come to a decision, he will use everything he has at his disposal to do what he needs to. Hate is a word that doesn't escape his mouth much. Failure is the biggest thing that Nero hates. He hates coming in anything less than first place in anything. This mindset started in school when one of the people he called his friend started doing better than him, constantly ahead of him by small margins. This also pushed him to start studying more, and eventually led him to study dark magics and discovering Amaterasu. Beyond his hate for failure, is the one belief that pushes him. After studying the history of Earthland and other continents, he has come to believe that there has been peace in the world for to long. To him this peace has made mages too weak and wishes to return to world to a time were the strong ruled the continent. History Physical Powers Ways of Combat Natural Abilities Magic Abilities Amaterasu Amaterasu: (天照; Amaterasu): A form of caster magic similar to Susanoo in its activation requirements. Magic, by its very definition is the ability to produce an effect without the use of formulas, although some powerful spells do require such things as magic seals or incantations. Amaterasu is one of those outliers that require formulas, as it is cast from a long distance it requires the user to create formulas to properly control. Amaterasu acts on the function that the magic is being cast at a distance and thus, Nero needs to write the formula where he intends to send his magic power. Unlike its brother magic Susanoo, Amaterasu is a combative magic and thus its formulas are written in quick hand movements. Each hand movement that Nero does correlates to a specific formula that is being written by him. The number of these hand movements is based on the strength of the formula being written, minimal amounts for weaker variations, and higher numbers for stronger formulas. It should be noted that Even the weakest Amaterasu spell that Nero knows is stronger than some of his stronger Darkness Magic spells. Darkness Magic Darkness Magic: (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō): A magic that Nero learned in contrast to his friends who became experts in light and earth magic respectively. An elemental, and caster magic that allows Nero to manipulate the ethernano around him, infusing them with negativity to produce the element of darkness and shadows. This allows him to create weapons, soldiers, and various other attacks made completely out of the element. When in use the attacks give off an evil aura, fueled by Nero's negative emotions that he puts into each spell. Along with the creation of other things. The spells that are created by this magic are not entirely black, there is an outline of navy blue around the spells, the same color as Nero's own magical aura. Most of the common spells that are used are various arcing and widespread attacks, however Near himself has become a master of using various concentrated attacks. Barrier Magic Magical Prowess Equipment Trivia Category:Dark Guild Members Category:Dark Mages Category:Caster Magic Users Category:Barrier Magic Users Category:Mages